Change My Mind
Written for The Game of Rassilon Change My Mind “Why don’t we have a lazy day?” Skye said. “Just sit in the TARDIS and not go running about saving the day.” “What if someone needs us?” The Doctor asked. Skye gave him a look. “Right, time machine, gotcha.” The Doctor grabbed a book and laid on the floor to read, Skye laughed out the odd position. Skye went and laid in her hammock in her room. The Doctor refused to give her a normal bed, and Skye refused to have bunk beds, so they compromised. She decided she should probably check in on her dad. She dialed him up and they had a nice chat, Mr. Davis had finally kicked Margaret and her dreadful daughter out. After about an hour, they said good bye and Skye hung up. She twiddled her thumbs, trying to decide what to do next. She rarely had free time on the TARDIS. She was tempted to call Bobby, but decided not to. He was going to college, wanted to get a degree in business. Skye was about to take a leisurely bath when she heard rustling outside her door. She got up and opened it, she peeked into the hall, but it was empty. “Maybe I should explore the TARDIS.” Skye said to herself. She pulled on her trusty combat boots and went into the hall. She tied a string to the doorknob of her door, just in case she got lost. She walked away from the control room and deeper into the TARDIS. For a while it was lab rooms and libraries, with the occasional oddity such as a swimming pool or billiards room. Skye made a note to come back to play billiards. After a while she found another bedroom. Skye knew that the Doctor normal deletes old companions rooms, she figured it must be the Doctor’s room. She tried the door, it was unlocked. Skye laughed at the sight inside. “How cute.” She said aloud. It look like a childs room, there were train tracks that lines the top of the room, a train sat on it waiting to go. Skye flipped the on switch and the train whistle blew as the train began to move. On the Doctor’s bed sat a teddy bear, Skye picked it up, she straightened it’s bow tie, cool. She decided that she shouldn’t go through the Doctor’s personal things. She put the bear back on the bed, and turned the train off. She went back to the door and opened it. Skye gasped. Before her stood a tall, pale, creature. It glared down at Skye with terrifying green eyes. It spoke, but Skye didn’t understand it. It seemed enrage by Skye’s lack of understanding and lunged for her. Skye let out a bloodcurdling scream. The Doctor sat up immediately. “Skye!” He called. He ran for her room. “What’s wrong?” The Doctor saw the strong tied to her knob and followed it. He heard Skye scream again, making him run faster. He turned a corner and found Skye being held by the creature. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked the creature. It replied in the same language as before. “What language is that?” The creature replied in tonge then it pointed a long sharp finger at the Doctor, at the same time it placed it’s other hand on Skye’s head. A stream purple lightning shot out of his hands, causing the Doctor and Skye to scream out in pain and surprise. They fell into unconsciousness. Skye woke up first. The creature was gone. She groaned as she sat up. She looked at where the Doctor would be lying, to her surprise she saw herself lying on the ground. “What the hell?” She said a loud, she gasped. It wasn’t her voice that came out of her mouth. She stood and looked down at her hands, and legs. “Oh my God!” She was staring down at the Doctor’s large palms and trousers. She ran over to her body on the ground. She shook it, her body stirred and sat up. “Doctor!” Skye said. Her body looked up at her in surprise, the Doctor was inside. “Skye,” The Doctor said. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think we just got a body swap.” “Ouch!” Skye said, her head hitting the door seal for the control room. “How the hell do you handle being so ridiculously tall.” “How do you handle being so ridiculously short.” The Doctor countered. “Honestly, five feet should never be a normal adult human height.” Skye thought her body looked rather comical standing in a common Doctor pose, she was sure she looked just as strange. “So what was that thing?” Skye asked. “I don’t know, but he was rather upset that we didn’t understand him.” The Doctor said in Skye’s high pitched voice. Skye giggled. The Doctor was offended. “Don’t giggle in my body! I have some dignity.” “Oh, stop your nagging, I get plenty of that from my dad and Bobby.” Skye replied. “We need to focus on switching our bodies back, and I think whatever the creature was trying to say is the key.” She went to the TARDIS controls. “Why isn’t the TARDIS translating for us?” Her hand instinctively stroked the console, it kind of freaked Skye out, apparently the Doctor did it enough for the muscles to do it naturally. “It must be very very old.” The Doctor said. “We need to expand the TARDIS’s translator’s range.” He reached into his pocket. “Damn, Skye look in your pocket for the screwdriver.” Skye obeyed, pulling out and handing it to the Doctor. He grumbled something about having baby hands. He went to the viewing screen on the console and pointed the screwdriver at it, a few sparks flew. “There that should do it.” He said. “Now we just need to hear what he said again.” “Do you have cameras in the halls?” Skye asked. The Doctor smiled, turning back to the viewing screen. He flipped through several cameras until he found the one he wanted. “Here.” He said. He pressed play. They heard the Doctor talking to the creature, then the creature spoke. “I am Bedeshaan of the Maankas, I seek help.” It said. The Doctor and Skye’s eyes grew wide. “I was sent by my people on a mission back in time to retrieve a charmed necklace the was lost long ago, my ship was destroyed, making it impossible for my return back to my time and home planet, Qarin without help.” Bedeshaan paused waiting for a reply from the Doctor. He became angry. “You foolish creatures, why do you not understand me? This must be a trick.” That was when he switched Skye and the Doctor’s bodies. Skye stopped the video. “All he wanted was help getting home.” She said. “We need to find him.” They took off down the hallway calling the creature by his name. They ran down several hallways. The Doctor practically ran into Bedeshaan. “We understand now.” The Doctor said, out of breath. “We can help you get home.” Bedeshaan nodded. “Good, I will provide the coordinates for my return to the proper time and place.” He replied. “But first,” Skye said. “You need to switch us back.” Bedeshaan looked annoyed but complied. He laid his hands on their heads, they handled the pain better, but still passed out. When they awoke, Bedeshaan stood waiting impatiently. Skye gleefully saw that she was back in her body, as was the Doctor. “Now we will take you home.” The Doctor said. They all went back to the control room and Bedeshaan gave the Doctor the coordinates. The Doctor pressed buttons and levers, and they arrived safely at Qarin. The Doctor and Skye moved for the door, but Bedeshaan stepped in front of them. “No.” He said flatly. “What? We just want to see.” The Doctor said. Bedeshaan shook his head. “It is forbidden.” He said. “But to thank you for your help I present you this.” He handed them a bracelet. “The one who wears it can read minds of common minds, it won’t read things as complex as Maankas, or Lapinos, but humans, and the like are easy.” With this Bedeshaan bowed and left the TARDIS. The Doctor gave Skye the bracelet with a smile. “Sorry for calling you short, and saying you have baby hands.” He said sheepishly. Skye just laughed as she put the bracelet on, it didn’t seem to work on time lords but that wasn’t a surprise. “Just shut it, and drive.” She said with a grin.